Your True Face
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Sora Kaze is a adventures boy. He meets Roxas Stifire and falls in love. But when he sees his love murder in front of him. He swore's of Roxas life to kill his murderer once in for all. But he has no idea who the murderer is ? but with the help of his family and friends , not to mention a special friend Riku. Sora can Revenge for his love Roxas.
1. lost myself

AK: Warning:

This story will/may include death,gore , maybe implied smut later in the story. all sorts of

nasty business. This is Dark Shit, not all lovely Dovey. I'm warning you here and now! Stop

if you don't like any of that stuff. Well here it is... Your True Face.

Everywhere you go, you see new inventions being made. From buildings to cars, telephones to Samsung Galaxy S3. New inventions come and go but one thing which never goes is love. No matter how it is , it still lives in people's heart.

Hello, I'm Sora. I have spiky brunette hair and ocean blue eyes. I live in twilight town. I have a older bro named Vanitas. He looks just like me expect, his hair is black and his eyes are yellow. He has a girlfriend named Xion. She's a good friend of mine. Then his best friend Ventus. He's also like my bro. We hang around a lot. Ventus also has a girl named Namine. She's so beautiful and shy too. She is a Awsum artist, I also want to draw like her. Then I met Ventus's younger bro Roxas. The same as Ven expect, their clothing. Immediately knew I was in love with him. We became good friends for the couple of days. Then the day I confessed to him, I was surprised he liked me back. Now that was covered, Here I am completely Naked on my bed being Fucked Up.

'' An! Roxas! H-Harder! Faster!''. Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

'' Alright Babe''. Roxas said seductively. He quickened his pace as he continued thrusting deep into his brunette boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of Sora's tightness around his member.

'' Ahhh Fuck!''. Sora yelled out. The pleasure he was getting by his lover was just so fucking good. He moaned and mewled as Roxas continued.

'' S-Sora! Damn... you're so tight!''. Roxas groaned. '' Roxas! There! Again! Hit that spot again!''.

Roxas nodded and dived into the brunette.

'' Roxas! I-I'm going to cum!''. '' Sora, hold on , I'm almost there''. '' I can't''. Sora screamed. Sora let out a scream and spilled his seed over his stomach and Roxas's chest. Roxas soon did the same and spilled into Sora. Heavy and panting , Roxas cleaned themselves up and exit's the door.

'' Roxas where are going you going?''. Sora said.

'' Home, its late and your dad will be home soon''.

'' But I want to cuddle''. Sora pouted.

'' Haha , I know but I have to go''.

'' Fine''. Roxas opened the door.

'' Hey Roxas''. Roxas stopped and turned. '' yeah''.

'' I Love You ''. Sora said smiling. Roxas then kissed Sora and said '' Luv ya too''. Soon he left and Sora went to sleep.

A few hours later...

Sora groaned and Shot up. '' Ugh I can't sleep !''. '' I'll just buy some Redbull''. Soon he got dressed and left. Happily thinking about his lover, Sora was walking abck when he sees two guys in a alley. He hides behind a wall and watches.

'' Listen , if you come any close to him, you're dead''. The guy says.

'' And what if I don't!''. The other said. The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed the other in his stomach.

'' That's what happen''. The other falls on the ground dead. The guy leaves immediately . Sora walks slowly towards the dead guy and screams.

'' Nooo!''. The other is Roxas. Blood coming out of his stomach and lying there. Roxas is dead, Roxas is gone. Sora hugs Roxas close to him tight and screams.

'' No! Please bring him back! I-I'll doing anything!''. '' Please bring him back!''. Soaking in the heavy pouring rain. There two boys in a alley, one who lost his life and the other who can do nothing but cry for his love.


	2. How do you expect me to move on ?

Its been a month since Sora lost Roxas. He locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out. No matter how much his family and his friends tried he wouldn't. Sora was lying on the floor when there was a knock on his door.

'' Sora ''.

'' yeah ''.

'' C-Can I come in ? ''. Sora smiled. He knew Ven would come since Vanitas is busy with some problems. So he sent Ventus to check on him.

'' yeah you can ''. Ven opened the door. He was carrying a sandwich and some juice in his hands. He walked over to Sora. He sat down the plate and glass and tapped Sora.

'' Sora, come on you gotta eat ''. Sora didn't respond.

'' Sora I know you're still hurting inside, we all are. But you have to eat. Don't you think Roxas would want that ''. Sora sat up and looked at Ven. He buried his head in Ventus's chest and cried.

'' I-I'm S-Sorry , its just you look exactly like him ''. Ven wrapped his arms around Sora comforting him.

'' I know , but don't you remember ? You promised yourself you will find the murderer and Avenge Roxas ''. Sora nods his head.

'' Then you have to be strong, showing weak will not help you ''. Sora stopped crying and wiped his tears away with his hands. He looked at Ven and smiled.

'' T-Thanks Ven ''.

'' Any time ''. Ventus said smiling . They both stared at each other for a minute and Ven broke it off.

'' Uh... here , we need to get your energy back ''. Ven gave him then sandwich.

'' Thanks ''. Sora said and ate the sandwich. Ven got up.

'' well get ready cause we are going to meet my friend ''.

'' why ? ''. Sora asked.

'' cause he's going to help us In finding the Murderer ''.

'' Who ? ''.

'' Riku ''. Ven stared to walk away when Sora grabs his wrist Ven looked back confused.

'' Thanks again ''. Sora said. Ven smiled.

'' No Prob ''. and left. Sora finshed his juice and put the glass down.

What's this weird feeling I have , when ever I am around Ven ? Sora thought. Sora shook his head and got dressed.


End file.
